


Like My Feelings For You

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: On the opposite sides [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Kyouko is a police, Revenge, Tsuna is a mafia boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: "Give up, Vongola Decimo," Kyoko said. Her voice wasn't shaking at all."Fate is very funny, you know, Miss Sasagawa," Cielo the Vongola Decimo smiled sweetly, ignoring Kyoko's threat and the gun aimed at his head. "There's no way our meeting is just a coincidence. It's so funny that I feel sick."





	Like My Feelings For You

_Before something starts to crumble,_

_I will hold onto you tightly, never letting go_

_I am sure that one day_

_Everything will blend together_

_like my feelings for you_

.

.

The brunette laughed, soft and gentle, completely unfitting of his status as a mafia boss.

Unfitting of the situation he faced now.

Kyoko didn't lower her gun. The man standing in front of her was a devil disguised as an angel, shadow of the darkness itself, the worst kind of trash in the world.

"Give up, Vongola Decimo," Kyoko said. Her voice wasn't shaking at all.

"Fate is very funny, you know, Miss Sasagawa," Cielo the Vongola Decimo smiled sweetly, ignoring Kyoko's threat and the gun aimed at his head. "There's no way our meeting is just a coincidence. It's so funny that I feel sick."

Kyoko swallowed. _He knows my name._

Cielo turned around, intending to leave.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. She was holding a killing weapon and her enemy was wounded pretty badly. This was probably her only chance to finish this.

Her hands were shaking.

"Stay there or I will-"

"You will what?" Cielo's voice echoed in the alley, sneering and challenging. "You won't shoot, Miss. I know you won't."

Kyoko gritted her teeth. She aimed her gun at the back of the young man's head.

Her hands were still shaking.

Cielo walked away and Kyoko slowly lowered her gun, letting him disappear into the darkness of night.

He was right. Since beginning, everything he said was right. Kyoko would never be able to shoot him.

.

.

"Cheer up, Kyoko-chan! Everyone is happy because you fought face-to-face with the Vongola Decimo and still alive!"

Kyoko muttered, _But we weren't even fighting_ , with voice not louder than a whisper. Haru and the others wouldn't listen anyway.

They only cared for a fact that Kyoko was safe with her whole body and sanity intact. They were so relieved, even going as far as celebrated it in Haru's favorite bar.

It made Kyoko wonder.

Should she be happy about this? Should she be happy that Cielo had let her live?

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Haru pulled her closer, dazed and smelled of alcohol.

"You're lucky you've met the infamous Cielo! How's his look? Is he as good-looking as the rumours said?"

Kyoko, being a good friend, patiently answered all Haru's questions.

_Yes, he's good-looking. Incredibly handsome, in fact. But it has nothing to do with the crimes he's been doing all this time._

_No, he's not as tall as Genji described._

_He's so conceited and childish. Who does he think he is?_

Until finally came a question which punched her gut and made her mind freeze.

"Can you pull the trigger?" Haru asked softly with a gentle smile in her face.

After contemplating the answer for a few seconds, Kyoko finally decided to say the truth. "I can't. Not now," she smiled bitterly.

Luckily Haru didn't ask the reason because Kyoko didn't really know the answer.

At the time, what made her hands shaking wasn't fear.

.

.

Disguising was Kyoko's favorite task. Walking around in the city as someone else made the weight in her shoulder temporarily vanished.

Apparently, the enemy had the same opinion.

"It's not even funny anymore," Cielo leaned againts the wall with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He shook his head, looking as exasperated as Kyoko felt. His brown eyes were covered by sun glasses and he wore a baseball cap which compelement his black jacket.

The only reason why Kyoko could uncover his disguise was because Cielo had tripped (over nothing) and Kyoko had accidentally seen a ring fall down from his pocket.

There was no mistaking it. It was the infamous bloody ring of Vongola.

"Now, because you know my disguise, what should I do to you, I wonder?" The Vongola Decimo smiled, his eyes narrowing behind the dark lenses.

Kyoko snorted. "That ring fall down because of your own clumsiness."

Cielo lowered his head, face hiding in the shadow. Kyoko couldn't see his expression under the cap but she had a suspicion that the mafia boss was blushing.

The young man coughed. "More importantly, I have to go now. My business here is finished."

Kyoko, more because of instinct, grabbed the little killing weapon on her bag.

But she couldn't found her revolver.

"You..." Kyoko growled.

The Vongola Decimo smiled sourly. "Oh, come on, I just don't want to be involved with police today."

Kyoko growled again.

But the enemy today was not the Vongola. Kyoko's disguise was not for catching Cielo. So, Kyoko hold back her rage and muttered slowly, "Give me back my revolver. You're not my only problem here."

.

.

Kyoko sipped her wine quietly. There was only her and the bartender. Her friends was partying in the dance floor enjoying their lifes.

Enjoying life.

For Kyoko who busied herself with works, enjoying life was something completely unfamiliar to him.

Now that she thought about it, Kyoko never hung out with her friends ever since her brother's death.

Kyoko sighed. This was all the Vongola's fault.

"Oh, partying alone, Miss?" someone whispered in her ears and Kyoko coughed at the voice.

The one standing a few inches behind her was definitely the Vongola Decimo.

Without turning around, Kyoko sent him her best glare which could make any criminal whimpered in fear. The problem was, Cielo wasn't just any criminal. He was entirely on different level.

But, wearing a black suit in the middle of a big party like this, Cielo didn't look like a Mafia boss at all.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Cielo throw his hands up. "Relax. Even a Mafia boss loves party, you know."

"I don't know. What I know is, you guys are just a pile of trash who like to steal other people's right," Her hands were starting to shake again. Kyoko hoped Cielo didn't notice. "Isn't that you, Cielo? The man who stole my brother's right to live?"

Cielo put his hands on his pockets. Both of his eyes were shining with flash of orange, staring straight at Kyoko's dim eyes.

Noticing his eyes focused on her, Kyoko was forced to realize a few things. First, their face was so close that their nose amost touching. Second, Cielo was handsome, incredibly so.

Of course, this was one thing people could realize just by glancing at him, but this was the first time Kyoko could look at him up close without risking her life.

Cielo wasn't just handsome. He was _gorgeous._

The attractiveness made her face reddening. She looked away.

For a while, there was only awkward silence between them. But silence never last long long when the Vongola was around.

There was a sudden shout and Kyoko's instinct immediately awakened.

Cielo just threw her a wary smile when he saw Kyoko standing up with a pistol in hand.

By the time Kyoko was finished with the troublemakers (the scums would have succesfully robbed this place if she weren't accidentally partying inside), Cielo had already gone.

"You looked very cool, Miss," the bartender winked at her.

Kyoko simply smiled at the praise. "How much-"

"You boyfriend already paid for the drinks."

Kyoko blinked. "Boyfriend?"

That was weird. The bartender might have mistaken someone as her boyfriend, but Kyoko was sure she hadn't interacted with any man except-

Her eyes widened. No fucking way.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" she stuttered.

The bartender just shook his head with an annoying expression, muttering, "Youth these days."

Kyoko's hands were itchy. She really wanted to puch somebody, but she couldn't do anything to the blush on her face.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old file on my computer written in my native languange. I translated it into english and updated it here. The idea is random and comes out of nowhere. I made this as series but isn't really sure if I'll make the part 2. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
